multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Youth
A story about the Castus's younger years. So much is figurative... Chapter one: The Birth Everything suddenly came into view. Castus was confused. He couldn't tell what was happening around him, There was nothing. He then burst through into the light. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why was here here? More importantly how did he get here? What was happening. He saw the atoms fusing in the light. He saw something powerful, And it put an ugly spot on the rapidly expanding star. Castus wanted to hide, he didn;t know how. He felt something inside of him. It would be hard to put across in human feelings. Imagine onther plane of movement, can you? no. He followed it and he was somewhere else. he could feel something else in the nothing, And tried to communicate clumsily. He tugged and tugged and tugged untill he was back in the light with something seeming equally confused. They had hard logic still, but differently arranged. Think of two different programming languages. They almost destroyed each other untill they decided it would be beneficial to learn with each others help. They found something curious, life. They thought it seemed a thing similar to themselves, and began to watch it. They were unaware of the bad and good that would come of there clumsieness. Once they intended to try and stop some species from hurting each other and... you can guess how that went. What matters is The Order was formed. Nocturn had been found. Chapter Two: The Odd Logic Castus had watched some sapients playing. He found it hard to understand what was being gained. They were larval., he decided to take a look closer. He latched onto one and the others made odd noises. he ran through it's brain and felt something strange. He hadn't tried this before but he was being affected by the chemical reactions by controling the brain. He felt terror. he spit himself out. ~Why run when I wish to enlighten you?~ Castus thought floating above the charred body. Centuries passed of he and Nocturn's research started to change them. they came to understand why this life kept going. They tried to experiment on themselves. They weren't trying to become like the life. They were trying to get a better glimpse at what was happening in their brains. They changed forever for better or for worse. "Somethings wrong, I can't reverse it!" "What do you mean?" "We are now like the sentients," "I do not know if that is good are bad, I don't know but it feels right and wrong, I need so many new words," Chapter Three: The Great Increase Castus figured out how to make more Boltzmann. He could copy himself onto the fabric and create artificial fluctuations. In all respects reproduction. They had his mindset and goals and they were linked. He decided to use them to protect the life. The Vision was already at this. Castus decided to take to the sea of time and prevent time travelling. Paradoxes would be dangerous and Time travel would cause too many problems. He scattered them in time and space and gave them orders. This was the mission. To study and protect life, and to prevent paradoxes and wars. They usually succeeded. --- Thousands of years passed relative for The Order. Castus had found his way into Vesania, but he was lost. Thousands of forces seemed to be prying into his mind, but he managed to repel them. ` This is a message to any nearby Order agents! I am stranded and need help! my teleportation is disabled!` No one responded. There was a strange aura of energy throughout vesania that pressed in on him trying to alter him further. He had a choice, either use some of it to escape, or stay here and see if someone would find me in the vast multiverse. He chose the former. He blasted his way forcefully back to Emenata, but it wasn't him who was there when he arrived. Corus had been born. Chapter Four: Insanity Corus was born of chaos. He was the physical embodiment of it. He took pleasure in mass destruction as Castus had in learning. He became death the destroyer as Castus became father the guardian. Category:Fiction